L'Héritage des Quatre Maisons
by manon0511
Summary: Lord Voldemort découvre l'existence d'un "Héritage" et fait tout pour anéantir le potentiel danger. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que 10 ans plus tard ce don s'activera et sera un appui pour Harry"
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici la première fiction que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

**Bien entendu cette histoire est inspirée de l'œuvre de J.K Rowling, cependant la famille Prewett sort tout droit de mon cerveau déluré.**

**En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D**

**Résumé : Lord Voldemort découvre l'existence d'un "Héritage" et fait tout pour anéantir le potentiel danger. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que 10 ans plus tard ce don s'activera et sera un appui pour Harry**

**Prologue**

Voldemort avait toujours été un sorcier ambitieux et avide de pouvoir, mais sa principale qualité résidait dans le fait d'anticiper les choses afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Ceci avait fortement contribué à sa montée en puissance.

Et c'est pour cela que le 31 Octobre, il décida de faire une halte à Lyddington, petit village de campagne situé dans le Comté de Rutland. Dans ce village vivait Isaac et sa femme Azalée Prewett, puissants sorciers de leur génération.

Il y avait peu Amycus Carrow lui avait fait part d'une découverte importante concernant la famille Prewett. Il existerait une légende appelée « l'Héritage des Quatre Maisons », selon laquelle les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard auraient unis leur magie, s'inspirant de leurs blasons, pour offrir un présent à la famille Prewett – une vieille famille de sorciers qui n'attachait pas d'importance à la maison à laquelle appartenait ses membres.

Depuis ce jour, il était dit que ce don, ancré dans le sang des ainés de la famille Prewett mais maintenu endormi, se réactiverait lorsque les ainés de la famille auraient successivement rejoint les quatre maisons de Poudlard et ce dans un ordre précis.

Malgré ces contraintes, certains sorciers de la famille Prewett avaient eu le privilège d'obtenir ce don. Cependant, la dernière fois que l'ordre des Maisons avait été respecté, aucun signe de celui-ci n'avait été repéré chez l'ainé, rompant ainsi la croyance du monde sorcier en cette légende.

Voldemort ignorait quelle était la nature de ce don mais il se doutait qu'il était puissant. Après quelques recherches il en avait déduit qu'Azalée, fille ainée de Dilys Prewett représentait la troisième génération de la famille.

Bien qu'Isaac et Azalée n'aient pas officiellement choisis leur camp, Voldemort était persuadé que jamais ils n'accepteraient de le rejoindre. Et le mage noir refusait qu'un tel pouvoir soit mis entre des mains ennemies.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il décida de se rendre chez eux, ce soir là, afin d'empêcher la réalisation de cette légende. Azalée morte, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour que ce don s'active, puisque le couple Prewett n'avait pas de descendant.

Avec un sourire perfide accroché aux lèvres, il s'approcha de la bâtisse. C'était une maison de taille moyenne, faite de vieilles pierres qui lui donnaient un air austère mais également un côté protecteur. Il réduisit à néant les quelques protections magiques qui entouraient le jardin et s'avança vers la porte, qu'il fit voler en éclat d'un sortilège informulé.

Le couple Prewett se tenait assis sur le canapé juste devant la cheminée lorsque la porte fut défoncée, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, attrapant leurs baguettes au passage.

Bien que puissant, ils ne firent pas le poids face à Lord Voldemort. Azalée fut la première à périr, tandis qu'Isaac dans un élan de désespoir et de rage fonça sur le mage noir. Cependant le sortilège de mort le frappa avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, et son corps sans vie tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le carrelage froid du salon.

Après un bref regard sur les cadavres, il fit demi-tour dans un mouvement de cape et sortit de la bâtisse, satisfait. Il avait éliminé la première menace, il ne restait plus que l'enfant Potter et sa soirée serait parfaite.

Il émit un puissant rire sadique et transplana, arrivant dans le village de Godric's Hollow, où résidait la famille Potter.

En arrivant, il jeta un regard à la lune, elle était pleine et ses rayons répercutaient des ombres dans les ruelles du village. Voldemort se fondit dans l'obscurité et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la demeure des Potter.

Une barrière magique la camouflait aux yeux des moldus mais également à ceux des sorciers n'étant pas tenus au secret. Or le gardien du secret, Peter Pettigrow, avait trahi son meilleur ami, James Potter, et donné la position de leur maison au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la maison, Voldemort la vit et caressa, du bout de ses longs doigts, sa baguette, impatient de la réutiliser. Une fois cela fait plus aucune véritable menace ne pèserait sur lui, il n'aurait plus qu'à tuer tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui et à éliminer tous les moldus qui auraient le malheur de croiser sa route.

Un petit coup de baguette et la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit du bruit et s'avança dans la pièce. Quelques secondes après, James déboula dans la pièce armé de sa baguette.

S'en suivit un duel entre les deux sorciers, James ne cessait d'hurler à sa femme de fuir avec leur enfant et c'est sans doute ce qui causa sa perte. Le mage noir profita d'une seconde d'inattention de son ennemi pour lui lancer le sortilège mortel, un éclair vert le frappa à la poitrine et il s'écroula contre le mur.

Voldemort enjamba le corps et s'avança dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, il vit la silhouette de Lily Potter entrer dans une pièce et refermer la porte avec brusquerie, comme si cette porte était suffisante pour maintenir à distance l'un des plus grands sorciers au monde.

Le mage noir la fit exploser et entra dans la chambre du bambin, Lily venait de se poster contre le montant du lit, face à Voldemort. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur son visage où on pouvait clairement lire son affolement, elle repoussa une de ses mèches et fixa le mage noir.

Je vous en prie ne faites pas de mal à Harry, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Ledit Harry se mit à pleurer, faisant écho aux sanglots de sa mère qui ne faisaient que redoubler d'intensité. Afin d'effrayer la femme il pointa sa baguette sur divers objets de la chambre d'enfant et les firent exploser ou se fracasser au sol.

Ecartes toi de l'enfant, fut la seule réponse que lui accorda Voldemort

Voyant qu'elle ne manifestait aucun mouvement pour s'écarter, il lança un Avada Kedavra en direction du berceau et Lily Potter plongea sur la trajectoire du sort, évitant ainsi à Harry de se prendre le sortilège.

Elle tomba lourdement à terre, raide morte. Le mage noir s'avança vers le lit de l'enfant qui cessa de pleurer lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Tom Jedusor interpréta cela comme si l'enfant voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. D'un geste rageur Voldemort lança le sort et la lumière verte atteignit le front du petit garçon.

Mais le sort rebondit et vint frapper Voldemort. Laissant pour unique survivant, dans cette maison dévastée par la puissance du sortilège, un bébé âgé d'à peine un an. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, encore rougeâtre dut au sortilège de mort qui l'avait atteint.

De cette nuit sombre tout le monde retiendra la mort du couple Potter, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix, la survie de leur fils Harry, première personne à rester en vie après avoir reçue l'Avada Kedavra. Et bien entendu la chute et la disparition du grand mage noir, Lord Voldemort.

Cependant, très peu de personnes surent que cette nuit là, il n'y avait pas eut un orphelin mais deux…

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

Héritage des 4 Maisons : Chapitre 1

**10 ans plus tard…**

Le jeune Harry Potter, alors âgé de onze ans, avait une allure chétive, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées ce qui laissait supposer que durant son enfance il n'avait pas été nourrit à sa faim.

Cependant ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et ébouriffés, ainsi que ses yeux d'un magnifique vert lui donnaient un air taquin, malicieux qui contrastait avec sa silhouette.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se laissa aller à sourire tout en rêvassant, ne tenant compte ni de la petite barque qui naviguait toute seule ni du demi géant assis en face de lui qui était occupé à lire son journal sorcier.

Il ressassait tous les évènements qui s'étaient écoulés durant l'été, la sortie au zoo où, sans le vouloir, il avait fait disparaître une vitre pour laisser son ami le serpent rejoindre son pays d'origine, l'arrivée d'une lettre à son nom que son oncle Vernon avait refusé de lui donner puis à tout ce qui avait suivit.

Le jeune garçon était occupé à se rappeler la façon dont Rubeus Hagrid avait, avec son parapluie rose, fait pousser une queue de cochon à son cousin Dudley, lorsqu'une main puissante vint lui secouer l'épaule, le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

On n'est plus très loin de la rive, lui dit le demi géant en désignant d'un geste de la tête le petit ponton où, accompagné de sa « famille », il avait embarqué sur le bateau la veille.

Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard, la petite barque vint s'arrêter au niveau du ponton. Hagrid replia son journal puis le rangea dans l'une des nombreuses poches de son manteau.

Il eut un peu de mal à sortir de la barque sans la faire chavirer, lorsqu'il parvint à atteindre le ponton, il souleva Harry et le hissa à ses côtés.

Une fois sur la terre ferme Harry se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le jeune garçon, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

Nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faut t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires, des habits et bien entendu…ta baguette !

Harry sourit à Hagrid avant de lui emboiter le pas, tandis que celui-ci répondait aux interrogations du survivant sur le monde magique.

Harry fut soulagé de quitter le Chaudron Baveur, tous ces sorciers et sorcières étaient certes aimable avec lui, notamment le professeur Quirrell, mais il se sentait un peu étouffé, cela le changeait tellement de son quotidien avec la famille Dursley.

Il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et agita la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de voir tous les magasins qui longeaient le Chemin de Traverse, tout en suivant Hagrid.

Hagrid s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse d'un blanc immaculé, un grand portail de bronze faisait office de porte. Harry suivit timidement le géant à l'intérieur de Gringotts.

Une fois dans la banque, le garçon à la cicatrice fut stupéfait de voir deux rangées parfaitement parallèles de petites créatures, occupées à trier des papiers, examinant et pesant des pièces de monnaie.

Ce sont des gobelins, lui chuchota Hagrid avant de s'approcher du comptoir.

Gripsec, un gobelin, s'occupa d'eux et les mena aux coffres forts, Harry eut du mal à ne pas défaillir en voyant tout cet amoncellement de monnaie dans son coffre, héritage provenant de ses parents.

Il en récupéra une petite partie qu'il fourgua dans un petit sac, bien décidé à dépenser son argent, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu, ou très peu, faire chez les Dursley. Le gobelin les conduisit ensuite au coffre 713 et Harry eut à peine le temps de voir l'unique paquet contenu dans le coffre qu'Hagrid le rangea à la hâte dans son grand manteau.

Une fois revenus à la surface, Hagrid l'emmena devant une boutique, dont l'enseigne indiquait « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

Je te laisse y aller seul, j'ai besoin de me requinquer, je déteste les wagonnets de Gringotts. Lui dit Hagrid avant de lui donner une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

Harry le regarda partir en direction du Chaudron Baveur, puis après avoir inspiré un bon coup il s'engouffra dans le magasin. A peine entré, une sorcière s'occupa de lui et l'entraina sur un tabouret pour lui faire essayer un uniforme.

A côté de lui se tenait un garçon de son âge, son teint était pâle, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et plaqués en arrière, son nez pointu lui donnait un air hautain. Il regarda Harry d'un air supérieur puis entama la conversation.

Salut, tu vas à Poudlard ? lui demanda le garçon.

Harry répondit un simple « oui » et le blond se mit à parler de ses parents et de ses fournitures scolaires, il lui parla de « Quidditch », ce que ne comprit pas Harry mais il s'en garda bien de le dire au jeune garçon.

Le blond était en train de lui parler de « Serpentard », lorsqu'il se coupa net dans son discours, son regard s'étant arrêté sur Hagrid qui attendait devant la vitrine en tenant des glaces dans les deux mains.

Ce type a vraiment une allure de sauvage, dit-il d'une voix trainante en désignant d'un air dédaigneux le garde-chasse.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, et fut ravi de constater que sa tenue était prête, délaissant ainsi son futur camarade pour rejoindre le géant, qui lui tendit sa glace en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et mangea sa glace tout en posant des questions à Hagrid à propos du Quidditch. Ils se baladèrent un peu, le temps de finir leurs glaces puis le géant l'emmena poursuivre ses emplettes.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander, Harry fut étonné de l'ambiance qui y régnait. La pièce était petite et un peu lugubre mais il n'y prêta pas attention bien longtemps, préférant se focaliser sur le nombre incalculable de boites entassées les unes sur les autres qui formaient de longues rangées.

Peu après leur entrée un vieil homme vint à leur rencontre, Hagrid le salua mais le commerçant l'ignora et s'approcha d'Harry pour le détailler.

Vous êtes Harry Potter je suppose, j'attendais votre visite depuis longtemps. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, mais vous ressemblez traits pour traits à votre père à votre âge !

Ollivander se recula d'Harry après avoir effleuré sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Le jeune garçon put enfin respirer librement, sans s'en rendre compte il avait retenu sa respiration lorsque le fabricant de baguette l'avait approché, son souffle fétide y était peut être pour quelque chose.

Le demi géant se mit à trifouiller dans sa barbe, nerveusement, ce sorcier le mettait mal à l'aise. D'un coup de baguette, Ollivander fit se dérouler un mètre à ruban qui se mit à prendre les mesures d'Harry.

Une fois cela fait, il partit dans l'allée, à la recherche de la future baguette d'Harry. Après plusieurs essais il dénicha la bonne.

Essayons celle-ci, bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27.5 centimètres. Très souple et facile à manier, expliqua Ollivander.

A peine Harry eut-il prit la baguette entre ses mains que des étincelles s'en échappèrent. Hagrid applaudit ravi tandis que le vieil homme reprenait la baguette pour la remettre dans sa boite, tout en murmurant des paroles quasi inaudibles.

Excusez-moi monsieur, qu'est ce que vous dites ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

Ollivander releva la tête et fixa de ses yeux vitreux ceux d'Harry, puis son regard dériva un peu plus haut, sur sa cicatrice qu'une mèche de cheveux ne camouflait qu'à moitié.

Il est étrange que cela soit cette baguette qui vous convienne car le phénix dont on a pris cette plume a également fournis une plume pour une autre baguette. Et celle-ci n'est autre que celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice !

Le visage d'Harry se crispa pendant qu'il écoutait Mr Ollivander débiter des phrases comme quoi il était promis à un grand avenir. Il paya le sorcier, prit son paquet et s'empressa de sortir de la boutique, suivit par Hagrid qui le poussait dans le dos.

La gaieté d'Harry avait été quelque peu entachée par les paroles d'Ollivander et Hagrid l'avait bien remarqué, c'est pourquoi il l'entraina dans la direction opposé au Chaudron Baveur, bien décidé à lui redonner le sourire.

Où va-t-on ? Je croyais qu'on avait acheté tout ce qu'il y a sur la liste de fournitures ! dit Harry.

Et bien je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de t'acheter ton cadeau d'anniversaire, allez viens suis-moi ! Ajouta Hagrid tandis qu'il se frayait aisément un chemin dans la foule.

Harry marcha dans son sillage et après quelques pas ils s'arrêtèrent devant une enseigne, le soleil qui commençait sa longue descente l'éblouissait et il dut se protéger les yeux de sa main pour pouvoir lire l'écriteau « La Ménagerie Magique ».

Le jeune garçon s'émerveilla de ce qui l'entourait, il y avait des dizaines de chouettes dans des cages qui hululaient par moment, quelques crapauds et rats ainsi que de nombreux animaux de taille et de nature diverses. Le magasin était remplit d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, à en juger par leurs âges, Harry en déduisit que la majorité se préparait pour entrer à Poudlard.

Que dirais-tu d'une chouette ? C'est très utile, tous les jeunes sorciers veulent des chouettes ! Comparé aux crapauds qui ne remportent plus un grand succès.

Harry acquiesça et ils se mirent à la recherche d'une chouette qui conviendrait à Harry. A peine eut-il commencé à inspecter les différentes cages que son regard fut attiré par un éclat blanc. Il s'approcha pour voir de plus près l'oiseau, c'était une magnifique chouette d'une blancheur immaculée qui dormait paisiblement.

Celle-ci me plait bien ! dit Harry en se tournant vers le géant.

Celui-ci lui sourit et appela un vendeur afin de prendre la chouette. Ensuite ils se rendirent aux accessoires pour acheter une cage et de la nourriture.

A côté des accessoires se trouvaient le coin réservé aux chats et chatons mis en vente, un cri d'excitation attira le regard d'Harry.

Une fille aux longs cheveux bruns était agenouillée devant un magnifique chaton noir aux yeux verts. A chaque fois qu'elle passait sa main sur son pelage il émettait un ronronnement de contentement, rendant la jeune fille un peu plus accro à cette boule de poils.

Devant elle, se tenaient deux adultes qui la regardaient en souriant, Harry supposa qu'ils étaient ses parents.

Dites, je peux l'avoir ? S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !

Les deux adultes émirent un petit rire devant la bouille quasi suppliante de la jeune fille.

Myra, si nous sommes là c'est pour t'offrir un animal de compagnie, alors si ce chaton te plait, nous le prenons !

La jeune fille se releva et enlaça les deux sorciers dans ses bras.

Hagrid coupa net Harry dans son observation lorsqu'il lui demanda quelle nourriture pour hibou il préférait prendre.

Une fois leurs achats terminés, Hagrid lui donna son billet pour la rentrée et le laissa rentrer chez les Dursley.

Myra était impatiente de monter dans le Poudlard Express, elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, que ses parents, exaspérés, l'avaient emmenés à la Gare King's Cross avec une demi-heure d'avance.

Sa petite sœur Kaley, âgée de 7 ans, n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher à elle tout en lui demandant de rester avec elle et de ne pas aller à Poudlard. Kylian, son frère de 3 ans, était trop occupé à regarder les gens traverser la barrière magique pour se soucier de sa sœur.

Prends soin de toi et surtout sois prudente ! ajouta sa mère, Rebekha Prewett, son ton laissant clairement transparaitre son émotion.

Promis maman et tu sais je ne vais pas à la guerre mais à Poudlard ! répondit sa fille avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Son père s'approcha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, puis il se détacha d'elle et lui donna la cage où dormait paisiblement le petit chaton noir qu'elle avait prénommé Freya.

Envoie nous un hibou pour que l'on sache dans quelle maison tu as été envoyée, et pense à nous donner de tes nouvelles toutes les semaines sinon ta mère risque de paniquer. Affirma Jaeden sur un petit ton moqueur.

Sa fille lui sourit en acquiesçant.

Myra regarda autour d'elle, la gare s'était remplie en peu de temps et elle put voir toute une famille de roux traverser le portail magique ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Sa sœur la sortit de ses rêveries en caressant sa longue natte qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Elle se tourna vers sa jeune sœur, celle-ci lui tendait une photo qui représentait le portrait de leur famille.

Pour pas que tu nous oublies ! dit Kaley au bord des larmes.

Myra la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter en lui jurant de ne pas l'oublier, elle embrassa son petit frère sur le front avant de monter dans le train pour y ranger sa valise ainsi que la cage de son chat.

Le coup de sifflet signala le départ du train et elle s'empressa de grimper dedans, faisant au revoir à sa famille d'un geste de la main. Elle rangea sa photo dans la poche de son manteau et parcourut l'allée du train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Bien qu'elle ait toujours attendu son départ pour Poudlard, à présent la jeune fille se sentait seule et désemparée. Durant son enfance elle n'avait côtoyée quasiment personne, excepté son meilleur ami. Cela la rendait timide envers les autres.

Elle longea les compartiments sans s'arrêter, il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir qu'ils étaient pleins. Dans son empressement à trouver une place elle ne regarda pas devant elle et fonça dans un garçon qui tomba à la renverse, tout comme elle.

Le garçon se releva paniqué et l'aida à se relever.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je cherche mon crapaud et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passait devant moi. S'excusa le jeune garçon aux joues potelées.

C'est en partie ma faute, je suis désolée ! dis la jeune fille d'un air contrit, tu ne serais pas Neville Londubat, le petit fils d'Augusta ?

Le visage du dit Neville rougit à vitesse grand V, si cette fille le connaissait à travers sa grand-mère sa description n'était surement pas très avantageuse.

Oui c'est moi, tu connais ma grand-mère ? demanda Neville un peu inquiet.

Oui elle est amie avec ma grand-mère, Dilys Prewett, elle m'a dit que son petit fils avait le même âge que moi, qu'il était très maladroit et avait tendance à s'excuser pour un rien. Débita-t-elle en lui souriant, je me présente Myra Prewett.

Il lui fit un sourire un peu crispé, mais cette rencontre avec Neville avait eut un autre impact sur Myra, elle l'avait rassurée, elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir maladroite, pas vraiment à sa place.

Elle le salua et poursuivit sa route tandis qu'une fille avec une touffe de cheveux châtains s'approchait de Neville pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Son humeur devenue quelque peu joyeuse retomba aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à l'une de ses phobies, un garçon à la peau chocolat et avec des dreadlocks tenait une tarentule géante dans sa main et l'agitait en direction de ses amis.

En voyant cela la jeune fille poussa un cri et fila à travers l'allée totalement paniquée, elle avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles, des larmes de frayeur coulaient le long de ses joues et son corps était parcourut de sanglots.

D'habitude _**il**_ était toujours là pour la calmer dans ces moments-là, elle hoqueta et partit à sa recherche, regrettant de ne pas avoir gardé son chaton auprès d'elle pour se calmer.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses elle _**le**_ vit à travers la porte d'un compartiment et y entra sans y avoir été invitée.

Dans le compartiment se trouvaient cinq personnes, quatre garçons dont deux semblaient joués le rôle de garde du corps, un blondinet et celui qu'elle cherchait.

Blaise ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

Le jeune garçon à la peau chocolat resserra son emprise et lui caressa ses longs cheveux pour l'apaiser, il ignora le sourcil relevé de son meilleur ami ainsi que le regard dégouté qu'affichait Pansy.

Une fois calmée, Myra se recula de Blaise Zabini et essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, prenant enfin conscience des autres personnes qui l'observaient.

Blaise, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi une pleurnicheuse vient d'entrer dans notre compartiment pour te sauter dessus ? lança d'une voix froide le blond en jetant un regard mauvais à la nouvelle venue.

Celle-ci lui renvoya un regard noir, elle n'était pas une pleurnicheuse ! Bien sur là, c'était difficile de contredire mais ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude.

C'est ma meilleure amie Myra Prewett, et si tu m'écoutais quand je te parle de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu le saurais. Il se tourna vers son amie. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Myra murmura juste le mot « araignée » et Blaise comprit, il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

Si tu continues à te comporter comme ça avec cette fille, tu vas être envoyé à Poufsouffle Zabini ! s'énerva Pansy.

Pour toute réponse le black lui lança un regard haineux tandis que Myra voyait rouge, cette sale blondasse parlait de Poufsouffle comme si c'était une insulte d'y être envoyé alors que ses deux parents venaient tous deux de cette maison, certes ils n'étaient pas spécialement courageux et même plutôt craintifs mais ils étaient des gens bien et c'est ce qui comptait.

Je t'interdis de critiquer les poufsouffles sale bouledogue ! s'emporta la jeune sorcière.

Cela sembla étonner les personnes présentes dans le compartiment, excepté Zabini qui connaissait bien le tempérament de son amie, Drago éclata de rire et Pansy se renfrogna voyant qu'aucun des gars présents ne prenait sa défense.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas forcément la bienvenue, Myra préféra s'en aller, voir Blaise l'avait calmée et elle comptait bien s'acheter des friandises pour faire passer le temps. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de Blaise et s'en alla sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers Malefoy.

Cette gamine est vraiment surprenante pour une fille de poufsouffles, je me demande si elle ira dans la même maison que ses parents ! s'interrogea le blond.

Blaise eut un petit sourire, finalement Draco l'écoutait quand il lui parlait de sa meilleure amie.

J'ignore dans quelle maison elle ira mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je la soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive…enfin si elle pouvait éviter Gryffondor, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire.

Il soupira en fixant la porte du compartiment par laquelle venait de sortir son amie, il espérait que le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se passerait sans encontre pour elle.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que toute la vie de la jeune sorcière pourrait être modifiée selon la maison où elle serait envoyée.


	3. Chapitre 2

**RAR : **

**_17. harry :_** je compte pas plaindre Voldemort mais c'est vrai qu'il enchaine les faux pas ^^

Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Résumé : Lord Voldemort découvre l'existence d'un "Héritage" et fait tout pour anéantir le potentiel danger. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que 10 ans plus tard ce don s'activera et sera un appui pour Harry**

**Chapitre 2 : La répartition**

Grâce à l'aide reçue par la famille de rouquins, Harry avait pu traverser la barrière magique. Il les remercia avant de se diriger vers l'immense train rouge vif, d'où s'échappaient de grandes volutes de fumées.

Il grimpa à l'intérieur et déposa sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige dans un compartiment prévu à cet effet. Ensuite Harry se chercha une place inoccupée, ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile étant donné que la plupart des jeunes sorciers étaient occupés à faire leurs adieux à leur famille.

Le jeune garçon alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et regarda les familles se dire au revoir. La tristesse s'empara de lui, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître le bonheur d'avoir une famille aimante pour l'accompagner.

Un sifflet retentit, signe que le départ était proche. Aussitôt tous les élèves encore présents sur le quai grimpèrent dans le train, quittant ainsi leurs parents pour rejoindre Poudlard.

Il fut sortit de ses songes par l'arrivée d'un jeune rouquin dans le compartiment, Harry le reconnu comme étant un des membres de la famille qui lui avait permit d'arriver à la voie 9 ¾.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés, surement dû au passage de la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux, et son nez était constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il afficha un petit sourire tout en jetant un regard circulaire au compartiment.

Je peux m'installer dans ce compartiment ? Les autres sont pleins, demanda le rouquin qui semblait visiblement mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr, lui répondit simplement Harry.

Le brun fixa son futur camarade, apparemment il venait d'une famille de sorciers, Harry l'envia pour ça. Il espérait ne pas être trop en retard par rapport aux autres. Pendant que le survivant se faisait cette réflexion, le roux prenait son courage à deux mains pour entamer une conversation.

Je suis Ron Weasley…et toi ?

Harry, Harry Potter !

Une exclamation de surprise traversa les lèvres de Ronald tandis qu'il fixait Harry sous un tout autre œil, lorsqu'il l'avait vu tout à l'heure il avait simplement supposé qu'Harry était un sorcier né moldus.

Et tu as vraiment…une cicatrice ?!

Pour toute réponse, Harry releva sa mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais, révélant à la vue de Ron la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur son front. Ron murmura un « incroyable » avant de se reprendre, si sa mère le voyait dévisager Harry comme ça, elle lui ferait à coup sûr un sermon.

Je ne connais rien, enfin pratiquement rien de ce monde…tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne ?

Ron rougit de plaisir, le grand Harry Potter avait besoin de lui pour comprendre le monde sorcier. Mais il se reprit bien vite, après tout il n'était qu'un premier année comme lui et même s'il avait vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire, il méritait qu'on le traite comme un ami et non comme une idole.

Bien sûr, je suis partant pour répondre à toutes tes questions, affirma Ron en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux, auquel Harry répondit avec plaisir.

S'en suivit une longue discussion où Harry put poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il apprit ainsi que le sport des sorciers s'appelait le Quidditch, et que les élèves de Poudlard étaient répartis dans 4 Maisons différentes, certaines ayant de meilleure réputation que d'autre.

Ron était en train de lui parler du cambriolage à la banque Gringotts lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux élèves, un garçon qui sanglotait à moitié et une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, Neville a perdu le sien. La jeune sorcière désigna d'un geste de la main le garçon un peu potelé près d'elle.

Les deux garçons lui affirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient vu aucun crapaud, ils allaient sortir du compartiment lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice d'Harry, qu'une mèche de cheveux n'avait pas entièrement dissimulée.

Tu es Harry Potter ! Je suis Hermione Granger, dit-elle d'un air fier ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Ron.

Elle se mit à parler à Harry de tous les livres dans lesquels son nom était cité, oubliant complètement la raison pour laquelle elle était venue dans ce compartiment.

Au cas où ça t'intéresse je suis Ron Weasley ! lança le rouquin, agacé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

La jeune sorcière lui jeta un bref regard avant de le reporter sur Harry.

On se verra à Poudlard, je vous conseille de mettre vos uniformes, le train va bientôt arriver !

Sur cette dernière phrase elle sortit, entrainant Neville avec elle. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avant de pousser un long soupir, cette fille avait tout de l'intello parfaite.

En tout cas les dires de Granger étaient exacts, à peine eurent-ils finit d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers que le train se mit à freiner.

Une fois le Poudlard Express totalement arrêté, les élèves s'empressèrent de descendre sur le quai, où les attendait Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

Les premières années par ici, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Un groupe d'élèves se forma bientôt devant lui, attendant la suite. Hagrid aperçu Harry et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers un petit sentier, suivit des premières années qui se demandaient où le garde-chasse les emmenait.

Le sentier les mena devant un grand lac, l'eau était noire mais les étoiles et les lanternes du château l'éclairaient, donnant à ce tableau une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Ne vous mettez pas à plus de quatre par barques ! indiqua le géant en leur montrant de sa grosse main, les barques situées au bord de la rive.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, Harry grimpa dans une barque avec Ronald, Hermione et le dénommé Neville qui était toujours en train de renifler, vu qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son crapaud, Trevor.

Tout le monde grimpa dans les barques, mais Hagrid repéra une élève qui n'était pas encore dans une barque et qui contemplait avec émerveillement le château. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas installée dans une barque ? demanda-t-il en lui affichant un sourire rassurant.

La petite baissa la tête honteuse, ses joues se colorant de rouge. Tout le monde attendait pour pouvoir atteindre Poudlard. Blaise avait remarqué sa meilleure amie, seule sur la rive et avait voulu la rejoindre mais Drago l'avait fermement maintenu dans la barque.

- Je suis trop timide et je ne veux pas déranger les autres, alors je ne sais pas dans quelle barque aller, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Un tendre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Hagrid avant qu'il ne la soulève pour l'amener dans une barque vide.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à partager la mienne !

Après l'avoir installée à l'avant, il se positionna à son tour et toutes les barques glissèrent sur le lac pour atteindre l'autre rive.

A leur arrivée au château, ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui prit la relève d'Hagrid. Son air austère ainsi que son chignon laissait supposer que c'était une femme autoritaire. Sa présence avait calmé les élèves qui étaient surexcités, mais également angoissés à l'idée d'être répartis. Elle les mena dans le Hall de l'école et les fit patienter pendant qu'elle allait vérifier que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle était prêt à les accueillir.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco Malefoy décida d'agir, des rumeurs avaient circulé dans le train comme quoi Harry Potter était élève à Poudlard. Il s'approcha de lui, un air arrogant collé sur le visage suivit de ses deux gardes du corps et de Blaise, qui était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le Survivant.

Alors c'est toi, le célèbre Harry Potter ?! Je suis Drago Malefoy !

Il indiqua d'un geste de la main Crabbe et Goyle qui dévisagèrent Harry, seul Blaise lui fit un petit sourire.

Le regard du blond dériva jusqu'à Ron qui avait esquissé un sourire moqueur en entendant le nom de Malefoy.

Un Weasley, je suppose. Dit-il d'un air dédaigneux en reniflant de mépris. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller ! ajouta-il en reportant son attention sur Harry.

Il lui tendit la main mais Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour la serrer.

Merci, mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes conseils, je sais qui sont les gens douteux !

Drago carra la mâchoire, prêt à lancer une remarque acide lorsque McGonagall revint et les pressa pour qu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle.

Toutes les premières années furent émerveillées en voyant le plafond magique ainsi que les centaines de bougies flottant au dessus de leurs têtes. Harry entendit vaguement Hermione déblatérer tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de ce plafond magique qui représentait le ciel.

McGonagall se posta face à eux pour leur présenter les différentes maisons, après son discours elle apporta un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau, usé et dans un sale état.

Les élèves qui ignoraient son rôle échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiet. Myra déglutit, elle savait quel était le rôle du Choixpeau Magique mais ce qui la stressait, c'était de ne pas savoir dans quelle maison elle serait envoyée. Après tout, sa famille était connue pour être passée par toutes les maisons.

Un coup d'œil vers la droite la rassura aussitôt, Neville Londubat virait au vert, et littéralement, craignant qu'il allait vomir à cause du stress, Myra s'approcha de lui dans le but de l'apaiser.

Relaxe Neville, il te suffit juste de mettre ce chapeau sur ta tête et ensuite tu seras réparti !

Le jeune garçon tourna son visage vers elle, visage qui retrouva peu à peu sa couleur naturelle.

Mais si je ne vais pas dans la bonne maison…s'inquiéta Neville en se tordant les mains.

Elle lui tapota le dos amicalement en se remémorant les dires de sa mère.

Qu'importe la maison où tu iras, le plus important c'est de faire de ton mieux pour devenir quelqu'un de bien et aider la maison à laquelle tu appartiendras. Et si tu as vraiment peur d'aller à Serpentard, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu y sois envoyé !

Après son petit discours elle alla se placer au bout de la file d'élèves, son nom étant vers la fin de la liste. Blaise lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, auquel elle répondit avec enthousiasme.

Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous installerez sur le tabouret. Je poserais le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête et il vous enverra dans l'une des quatre maisons. Abbot, Hannah, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Une fille avec des tresses blondes s'avança, la mine un peu inquiète, et s'installa sur le tabouret, le professeur de métamorphose posa le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête et annonça d'une voix claire, à peine quelques secondes plus tard « Poufsouffle ».

La jeune Hannah rejoignit la table d'où provenaient les applaudissements et McGonagall continua sa longue liste de nom.

Hermione Granger afficha un sourire ravi lorsque le Choixpeau Magique lança un « Gryffondor » avant de rejoindre à son tour, la table de sa maison. Cette nouvelle ne semblait pas réjouir Ron qui se contenta de pousser un grognement.

Londubat, Neville, appela McGonagall d'un ton ferme.

Le garçon s'avança la mine inquiète et trébucha sur la marche le menant au tabouret, il se releva honteux et enfourna le chapeau sur sa tête. Après un petit temps d'attente le Choixpeau décida de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Emporté dans son élan pour rejoindre sa table il en oublia de retirer le chapeau et il dû aller le donner à l'élève suivant.

Il croisa le regard de Myra et elle lui fit un grand sourire, finalement il était allé dans la maison de ses parents et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Neville se mit à espérer que Myra Prewett ferait partie des Gryffondors, il la connaissait à peine mais elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui.

Malefoy fut appelé et il ne fallut que quelques millisecondes pour qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard, il alla s'installer auprès de Goyle et de Crabbe d'un air suffisant et fier.

Les noms s'enchainèrent et Nott et Parkinson rejoignirent la table des Serpentard. En arrivant à la lettre P le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre, il n'allait pas tarder à être appelé.

Harry Potter ! Annonça le professeur en cherchant l'élu des yeux.

Un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle et même les professeurs se turent, regardant le jeune Harry s'avancer vers le tabouret et poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

Une sorte d'échange se déroula entre le Choixpeau et Harry durant lequel le jeune Potter ne cessa de répéter « Pas à Serpentard ». Au bout de plusieurs minutes le Choixpeau se décida enfin et déclara « Gryffondor ! ».

La table des Gryffondor se fit plus bruyante que jamais et le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore applaudit vivement. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron, rassuré de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serpentard.

Le professeur McGonagall instaura de nouveau le silence et énonça la personne suivante.

Prewett, Myra.

La jeune fille lança un coup d'œil inquiet vers Blaise qui la poussa un peu vers l'avant, la forçant à s'avancer vers le tabouret, elle enfila le Choixpeau et attendit.

Elle ne vit pas le regard inquiet qu'échangea le professeur McGonagall avec l'actuel Directeur de Poudlard. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis une voix se mit à lui parler, à peine un murmure.

« Une Prewett, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eut à répartir. Hum le choix est difficile étant donné ta famille, votre sang est imprégné des diverses maisons dans lesquelles tes ancêtres ont été. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien, suivant le conseil de sa mère qui lui avait dit de se fier au destin. Voyant que Myra ne répondit rien, il se décida enfin.

« Serdaigle » annonça-t-il.

Elle le remercia, retira le chapeau et fila à la table des Serdaigle tout en replaçant sa longue tresse au niveau de sa poitrine.

Neville fut quelques peu déçu qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor mais le plus dépité était Blaise, qui n'avait aucun doute sur la maison à laquelle il appartiendrait. Le point positif c'était qu'elle n'était pas à Gryffondor.

Ron rejoignit peu de temps après Harry, et Zabini, le dernier de la liste, rejoignit son meilleur ami.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva et leur fit un petit discours, tout en rappelant les interdits de l'école, notamment celui qui interdisait à tous les élèves sans exception de se rendre au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite.

Une fois cela fait il se rassit et regarda ses élèves d'un regard tendre.

Les tables se remplirent de victuailles et tous mangèrent avec appétit. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs et son regard s'attarda sur un homme aux cheveux bruns à l'aspect gras et portant une robe de sorcier uniformément noir, celui-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Qui est ce professeur ? Demanda Harry à l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

C'est le professeur Rogue, le maître des potions, il ne porte pas les Gryffondor dans son cœur, normal vu que c'est le Directeur de la maison Serpentard ! lui répondit Fred Weasley.

Il le remercia tout en détournant la tête de l'homme en noir, sa cicatrice commençant à lui faire mal.

A la table des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall toucha ses cheveux tirés à quatre épingles, chez elle cela était signe d'inquiétude.

Professeur, que pensez-vous du cas Myra Prewett ? demanda-t-elle au Directeur de Poudlard, baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu de ses collègues.

Et bien il semblerait que nos nouveaux élèves soient prometteurs, la jeune Prewett y compris, lui répondit-il dans un sourire malicieux.

Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler. Dit-elle d'un air pincé. Croyez-vous vraiment que cette légende va se réaliser ?

Dumbledore but une gorgée d'eau avant de se tourner vers la directrice adjointe, il remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez avant de lui répondre.

Si cette légende existe vraiment, croyez-moi Minerva, nous le saurons bien assez tôt. En attendant profitons de ce repas.

Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs mangèrent avec appétit, les repas préparés par les elfes de maisons de Poudlard étaient toujours un délice. Une fois leurs estomacs bien remplis les élèves se rendirent dans leur dortoir.

Les premiers années suivirent le préfet en chef de leur maison afin de connaître le chemin menant à leur salle commune. Etant donné que Myra ne connaissait personne de sa maison, elle se posta à l'arrière de la file d'élèves de première année.

Un croassement attira son attention et la jeune sorcière aperçut un crapaud près de l'escalier qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter. Myra s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer, ce qu'elle supposait être, Trevor mais à son plus grand étonnement ce fut le crapaud qui se rapprocha d'elle d'un bond. Myra le prit dans ses mains avant de lui faire un doux sourire.

Neville sera sûrement très heureux de te revoir Trevor, mais il se fait tard alors pour cette nuit tu vas rester avec moi !

Un croassement lui répondit, et tout en le tenant dans ses mains elle courut pour rattraper les premières années de Serdaigle.

Après avoir rejoint son groupe, ils marchèrent encore dix minutes avant d'atteindre leur salle commune. Le préfet leur fit une rapide visite des lieux puis les laissa aller se reposer.

Lorsque Myra pénétra dans la chambre dédiée aux filles de premières années, elle put voir Freya dormir en boule sur l'un des lits, ses valises étant posées à côté du lit elle supposa donc qu'il lui était destiné.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet, elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans le lit, réveillant sans le vouloir la petite boule de poils qui vint se frotter contre sa maitresse avant de se pelotonner au niveau de son ventre pour repartir aux pays des rêves.

Myra souhaita une bonne nuit à Trevor qui avait élu domicile sur sa valise et après une dernière caresse pour Freya, la jeune sorcière sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Myra se leva de bonne heure, voulant envoyer une lettre à ses parents avant le début des cours. Elle fila prendre une douche, profitant du calme du dortoir. Après avoir effectué sa toilette, la jeune Prewett s'installa sur son lit, attrapa un parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.

_« Bonjour à toute ma famille adorée,_

_Comme prévu je vous écris cette lettre, le voyage dans le train s'est plutôt bien passé malgré un petit incident mais Blaise a été là pour moi, comme toujours._

_Le Choixpeau Magique m'a envoyé à Serdaigle, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit maman, je me suis fiée au destin._

_J'ai rencontré Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère Augusta à tout à fait raison, il est très maladroit mais très gentil aussi !_

_Je vous écrirais plus tard pour vous tenir au courant de ma première semaine à Poudlard._

_Embrassez Kaley et Kylian de ma part, je vous aime tous fort !_

_PS : Pourriez-vous m'envoyer un cadre pour que je puisse y mettre la photo de famille que Kaley m'a donnée ?_

_Myra Prewett »_

Après avoir relut sa lettre, Myra se décida à aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller à la volière.

Trevor dormait paisiblement sur sa valise et elle n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller, elle n'aurait qu'à repasser le chercher un peu plus tard pour le ramener à Neville. Freya, quant à elle, était parfaitement éveillée, elle alla se frotter contre les jambes de sa maitresse pour réclamer des caresses.

Myra accéda à sa demande puis, munie de sa lettre, partit du dortoir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner, Freya sur les talons.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la Grande Salle, Myra put voir que peu d'élèves à Poudlard étaient matinaux.

A peine se fut-elle installée à la table des serdaigles que des plats se matérialisèrent devant elle. Un air gourmand s'afficha sur son visage et elle entama son petit déjeuner, tout en donnant quelques caresses à Freya qui s'était lovée sur ses genoux.

Une fois son repas finit elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château, arrivée dans le parc elle regarda autour d'elle pour repérer la volière. Par chance deux hiboux passèrent non loin d'elle et Myra les suivit du regard pour les voir rejoindre une bâtisse en forme de tour.

Elle se dirigea dans cette direction et une fois devant le bâtiment elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon tout en portant Freya qui avait du mal à grimper les marches.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle où se trouvaient toutes les chouettes, Myra fut étonnée de voir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

En effet un garçon aux cheveux blonds se tenait de dos et il était visiblement en train d'accrocher une lettre à la patte d'un hibou grand duc. Une fois cela fait le garçon se retourna et Myra constata que ce n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

La même chose que toi, je viens envoyer une lettre, lui répondit Myra sans plus de cérémonie.

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il baissa vivement la tête au niveau de ses pieds pour voir un chaton noir se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

Il semblerait que ma chatte t'apprécie, à moins qu'elle ne sente l'odeur de Blaise, ce qui serait plus logique.

Draco ne préféra pas répondre à la petite pique de la jeune fille, un Malefoy ne laissant jamais transparaître ses émotions. Il s'éloigna du chaton qui poussa un petit miaulement triste avant de faire le tour de la salle à la recherche d'une activité.

En parlant de Blaise, il serait plus judicieux de ta part de renoncer à cette amitié, il doit se faire des amis dans sa propre maison et non passer son temps à s'assurer que tu vas bien. Un Serpentard ne doit se soucier de personne, en étant ami avec toi il risque d'être discrédité auprès des autres.

Myra accusa le coup, visiblement Malefoy savait appuyer là où ça fait mal et ne prenait pas des pincettes pour dire ce qu'il pensait. La jeune sorcière prit sur elle pour ne pas flancher devant lui, son but n'avait jamais été d'être un poids pour Blaise mais Draco avait raison. Son meilleur ami devait se lier avec de nouvelles personnes et elle devrait faire de même pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Cependant sa fierté l'empêcha d'avouer à Drago qu'il avait raison, en partie du moins.

Je pense que Blaise est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser Malefoy j'ai une lettre à envoyer !

Elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder davantage d'attention et se dirigea vers une chouette grise avec une petite tâche noire sur le sommet de sa tête. Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir avant de quitter la volière en maugréant.

La chouette hulula à son arrivée et Myra caressa doucement sa tête avant de lui accrocher sa lettre au niveau de sa patte.

Apporte cette lettre à Rebekha Prewett.

Après un dernier hululement la chouette s'envola vers sa destination. Myra la regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la distinguer puis elle se tourna vers Freya qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle avec des plumes tombées au sol.

Elle la regarda jouer quelques minutes puis décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Myra dut prendre Freya dans ses bras pour l'obliger à arrêter son jeu et ensemble elles retournèrent dans le dortoir des serdaigles, récupérer Trevor.

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré Trevor, Myra se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et au vue du bruit audible elle supposa que la majorité des élèves prenait son petit déjeuner.

Après quelques minutes d'attente elle vit Neville sortir de la salle.

Neville ! l'appela-t-elle, j'ai retrouvé ton crapaud !

Il se retourna vers elle et son regard se posa sur le crapaud qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Trevor !

Il eut un énorme sourire en apercevant son animal et Myra s'empressa de le lui rendre.

Je l'ai vu hier soir mais comme je ne sais pas où se trouve ta salle commune je n'ai pas pu te le rapporter.

Il la remercia, heureux d'avoir retrouvé le crapaud que lui avait offert son oncle.

Tu as pu discuter avec des gens de ta maison, lui demanda-t-il dans le but de faire la conversation.

Pas vraiment…je n'en ai pas eut l'occasion, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune sorcière mais Neville n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué que son amie avait du mal à discuter avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit de nouveau, révélant Ron et Harry qui avait visiblement bien mangé étant donné le sourire béat qu'affichait Ronald tout en se massant le ventre.

Neville agrippa le poignet de Myra et l'emmena vers le duo qui se stoppa en les voyant arriver.

Myra je te présente Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, enfin tu dois t'en douter, et les gars voici Myra Prewett, devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille il crut bon de préciser, ce sont mes camarades de dortoir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa cravate bleu avec des rayures argentées.

Tu es à Serdaigle ! Tu dois être sacrément intelligente alors, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

J'adore lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses c'est tout, lui répondit Myra un peu gênée.

Harry ne la quitta pas des yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose dans ses souvenirs, il eut un déclic en voyant un chaton noir caché derrière l'une des jambes de la jeune fille.

Tu es la fille de l'animalerie ! s'exclama-t-il ravit d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Elle acquiesça ne se souvenant pas avoir croisé Harry ce jour-là, enfin elle avait été tellement obnubilée par Freya que ce n'était pas impossible.

On te laisse, on doit aller à notre cours de potions, lui dit Neville, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Elle leur souhaita un bon cours avant de se diriger vers sa propre salle.

Le cours de potions avait lieu dans les cachots, et Harry trouvait ce lieu lugubre, tout comme le professeur qui enseignait cette matière d'ailleurs.

Il commença à faire l'appel et une fois arrivée au nom de Potter, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Harry Potter…notre nouvelle célébrité !

La majeure partie des Serpentards s'esclaffa et Harry serra les dents, son impression d'hier était la bonne, le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur.

Mon cours ne nécessitera pas de baguette, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté que recèle un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement. Je pourrais vous apprendre à distiller la grandeur et même [petite pause pour le suspens] à enfermer la mort dans un flacon, si vous n'étiez pas une bande d'empotés.

Un long silence s'installa suite à cette réflexion et Harry se dit qu'il n'aimait déjà pas ce cours, seule Hermione semblait impatiente de débuter le cours pour montrer ses talents.

Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Harry déglutit, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être et encore moins de l'endroit où le trouver. Hermione par contre semblait le savoir et avait levé la main à la vitesse de l'éclair, prête à étonner le professeur Rogue par son savoir.

Je ne sais pas monsieur, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Comme quoi la célébrité ne fait pas tout, essayons encore, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Harry fit une tête dépitée, il avait bien lu le livre mais ne le connaissait pas par cœur, en revanche il semblerait qu'Hermione si, puisqu'elle avait de nouveau levé la main, allant jusqu'à se lever de son tabouret pour attirer l'attention du professeur de potions.

C'est donc sous les rires de Malefoy et de ses deux gardes du corps, Blaise ne préférant pas s'en mêler, qu'Harry dut répondre qu'il ne savait pas.

Navrant, laissa échapper le professeur de potion, et asseyez vous miss Granger, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

La suite du cours ne fut pas plus joyeuse pour Harry. Severus Snape prenant visiblement un plaisir malsain à s'acharner pour lui.

Vivement que cette journée se finisse, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Rebekha Prewett était tranquillement assise dans son salon en train de siroter un thé, lorsqu'un bruit au carreau attira son attention, une chouette grise attendait visiblement qu'on lui ouvre la fenêtre afin qu'elle puisse déposer sa lettre.

Supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre venant de Myra, Rebekha se hâta d'aller ouvrir à l'animal et lui retira la lettre avant de lui donner les restes d'un biscuit. Elle déplia la lettre, ses mains tremblantes d'anticipation.

Elle l'a lue à deux reprises afin d'être sûre de ne pas avoir mal lu, c'est à ce moment là que son mari arriva dans la pièce. Il la regarda visiblement inquiet par la soudaine pâleur de sa femme.

Que se passe-t-il Rebekha ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui tendit la lettre avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, son mari lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la lettre.

Elle a été envoyée à Serdaigle…

Sa femme acquiesça tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains visiblement abattue.

Combien de temps avant que son don s'active ?

Quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, je ne sais pas ça se trouve il s'est déjà activé ! Mais une chose est certaine, elle va bientôt devoir connaître la vérité.

Ne tenant plus, Rebekha Prewett fondit en larmes et son mari s'empressa de l'enlacer afin de la réconforter.

Je ne veux pas la perdre, gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Jaeden la berça afin de la calmer, bientôt Myra découvrirait le secret qu'entourait sa naissance ainsi que l'héritage qui lui était lié.

**Ca me ferait très plaisir d'avoir des reviews pour savoir si cette histoire vous plait et savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine j'espère…**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Tout d'abord désolé pour mon long retard avant la publication mais j'ai été pas mal occupée avec mes examens, j'essayerai de poster plus régulièrement.**

**Résumé : Lord Voldemort découvre l'existence d'un "Héritage" et fait tout pour anéantir le potentiel danger. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que 10 ans plus tard ce don s'activera et sera un appui pour Harry**

**Adenoide : merci pour tes reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir. Pour ma part je pense simplement que la baguette de Voldemort a été soufflée par l'explosion lors du choc de la baguette puisque la maison a été détruite. En effet Prewett est le nom de jeune fille de Molly, c'est une des grandes familles de sorciers dont il est fait mention dans le premier tome. **

**Pour ce qui est de ton avis au sujet d'Hagrid et de Dumbledore je peux juste te dire que j'ai suivit la trame de l'histoire, c'est sûr qu'Hagrid n'est pas le mieux placé pour aider Harry mais il fallait une personne amicale qui tenait à lui et Hagrid remplit ce rôle, en ce qui concerne Dumbledore il a commis pas mal d'erreur avec Harry et ça c'est certain. Je n'aime pas vraiment Ginny alors il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle finisse avec Harry si ça peut te rassurer ^^ **

**Héritage des 4 Maisons : Rencontre et découverte**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry avait fait sa rentrée des classes à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il était finalement parvenu à retrouver son chemin dans le dédale que représentaient les nombreux couloirs, malgré les escaliers qui s'amusaient à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Harry suivait distraitement son ami, Ronald, qui le pressait pour accélérer le pas.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressé d'aller à la Grande Salle ? demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller complètement.

- Aujourd'hui les elfes de maisons ont préparé des tartes à la myrtille et je veux absolument y goûter ! répondit Ron comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Après un soupir, Harry le rattrapa alors que Ron filait à grandes enjambées vers son petit déjeuner, cet engouement pour la nourriture fit sourire le brun et il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la Grande Salle.

- A moi la tarte à la myrtille ! cria-t-il en rigolant, Ron sur ses talons pour tenter de le rattraper.

Ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle devant la porte de la Grande Salle et durent se tenir mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler. Après avoir reprit une respiration normale, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et rejoignirent leur table.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement en repérant une tarte à la myrtille à peine entamée, il allait s'en servir une part lorsqu'une main s'empara de celle qu'il convoitait, la plus grosse. Le rouquin jeta un regard noir à la personne qui avait osé lui piquer son repas et fut surpris de découvrir que celle qui tenait sa - si merveilleuse - part de tarte n'était autre que miss Granger.

Hermione fut décontenancé en voyant le regard furieux que lui envoyait le rouquin mais préféra l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table, mordant dans sa part de tarte en faisant bien attention de ne pas salir le précieux ouvrage.

- Arrête de loucher sur sa part et sers toi en une avant que quelqu'un d'autre se serve. Déclara Harry tout en prenant lui-même une part.

Ron jugea préférable de suivre le conseil de son ami et déposa une part de tarte dans son assiette avant d'en attraper une autre et de l'enfourner dans sa bouche sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

Trop occupé à s'empiffrer, Ron ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée du courrier. Comme chaque matin, des hiboux pénétraient dans la Grande Salle et apportaient des lettres aux élèves. L'un d'entre eux vint déposer un journal près du verre de Ron et repartit aussitôt.

Voyant que son ami était trop occupé à déguster, dévorer serait plus exact, sa deuxième part de tarte, Harry déplia la Gazette du sorcier et fut stupéfait en découvrant l'article qui se situait en première page.

En gros titre était inscrit « Le cambriolage de Gringotts », Harry s'empressa de lire l'article et fut surprit de constater que le vol avait eu lieu le jour où il s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid.

Ron, qui avait fini sa deuxième part, lut par-dessus son épaule l'article et faillit s'étouffer avec les restes de son gâteau.

- Un cambriolage, à Gringotts ! Il faut être fou pour faire une chose pareille, c'est l'endroit le mieux gardé, après Poudlard peut être…affirma Ron entre deux quintes de toux.

Harry lui tapota le dos tout en lisant la fin de l'article _« les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour »._

Hagrid avait récupéré un paquet dans le coffre 713 ce jour-là, et il avait en quelque sorte vidé le coffre étant donné que le géant avait pris l'unique paquet présent dans la pièce.

Il fit part de ses interrogations à Ron qui trouva ses coïncidences très troublantes, trop même. Les deux Gryffondors décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en parler à Hagrid dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Une fois cette décision prise, Ron jugea utile de se resservir en tarte et, suivant son exemple, Harry se laissa tenter par des pancakes au sirop d'érable, il lui fallait bien des forces pour affronter Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, Myra s'était installée à la table des Serdaigles à côté d'Elisa Turpin, une fille de sa classe. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles avant qu'une chouette hulotte ne vienne se poser sur la table, un colis et une lettre accrochés à sa patte.

- Strix ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière avant de caresser doucement la tête de la chouette.

Strix était la chouette qu'utilisait la famille Prewett, bien qu'étant petite elle était capable de porter des charges plus lourdes que son propre poids. Myra défit le colis et la laissa picorer dans son assiette.

Elle décacheta la lettre avec enthousiasme, pressée d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille.

_« Ma chère fille,_

_Tout d'abord félicitation pour ta répartition, je compte sur toi pour rapporter un maximum de points au Serdaigle._

_Quant à Neville, je suis contente que tu te sois fait un ami si rapidement, toi qui es si timide._

_D'ailleurs j'ai joins à la lettre un panier remplit de muffins pour tes amis et toi, ainsi que le cadre que tu m'as demandé._

_Tu manques beaucoup à ta sœur et Kylian a pleuré lorsqu'il a réalisé que tu étais partie pour Poudlard, il te réclame chaque jour._

_Prends soin de toi et n'oublie pas que nous tenons beaucoup à toi._

_PS : Si quelque chose te tracasse n'hésite pas à nous en parler, à ton père ou à moi._

_ Rebekha et Jaeden Prewett »_

Myra referma sa lettre tout en se demandant pourquoi sa mère pensait que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Strix, qui s'était posée sur son épaule, elle caressa affectueusement ses plumes marrons et blanches avant de la laisser repartir rejoindre sa famille.

Une fois la chouette partit, Myra s'occupa de son paquet, elle le défit précautionneusement et en sortit un cadre photo aux bordures argentées. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au petit panier où se trouvait des mini-muffins, mais à peine eut-elle sortit le panier du paquet que les muffins retrouvèrent leur taille normale, sa mère avait sans doute jeté un « Reducto » sur les muffins qui se désactivait dès l'ouverture du paquet.

Elle en offrit quelques uns à sa camarade de classe puis se leva pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentards sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore, rare étaient les élèves des autres maisons qui se rendaient sereinement à la table des serpents.

Dès que Zabini l'aperçu, il fit dégager le type qui était assis à sa droite pour laisser Myra s'installer à ses côtés, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de Draco. La jeune fille arriva à leur niveau sans avoir remarqué le geste de Blaise envers son voisin.

- Tu comptes vraiment t'incruster là ? demanda le blond d'une voix haineuse.

- Ma mère m'a envoyé des muffins pour les partager avec mes amis alors je vous en apporte, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Drago allait répliquer qu'il n'était en rien son ami mais Blaise le coupa en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie pour la remercier.

- C'est Fidela qui les a faits ? demanda-t-il rêveur.

Myra acquiesça en souriant tout en s'installant à ses côtés, Blaise avait toujours été fan des muffins de son elfe de maison. Voyant que les deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, bavaient littéralement devant ses muffins elle les posa sur la table.

- Vous pouvez en prendre vous aussi. Tu en veux Malfoy ?

- Non sans façon, répliqua-t-il glaciale.

Myra eut une moue déçue suite à sa réponse mais son sourire revint lorsqu'elle vit Crabbe et Goyle engloutir en moins de deux minutes la moitié du panier.

- Tu ferais mieux de récupérer vite fait ton panier si tu veux qu'il en reste pour tes autres amis, lança Blaise en jetant un regard accusateur vers les deux gorilles.

Goyle, qui allait se servir à nouveau, stoppa son geste et regarda avec une moue désolée Myra puis il donna un coup de coude à Crabbe pour qu'il cesse lui aussi de dévorer le panier de muffins.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre amis avec qui partager. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Blaise regarda sa meilleure amie et lui déposa un baiser sur le front mais il fut repoussé par Myra qui, se rappelant les paroles de Malfoy, ne voulut pas discréditer Blaise en tant que Serpentard. Il eut une mine choquée mais elle posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. La jeune Prewett se leva, mit quelques muffins devant Crabbe et Goyle en leur faisant un petit sourire et déposa le plus gros muffin devant Drago, qui fut surpris de cet acte.

- Au cas où. Répondit-elle avant d'attraper son panier et de filer apporter le reste à Neville avant qu'il aille en classe de potions.

Elle ne vit donc pas Draco planter ses dents dans le muffin alors que lui et sa bande rejoignait les cachots pour aller à leur cours de potions, ni le sourire de Blaise face à l'agissement du Serpentard.

Les feuilles des arbres tombaient unes à unes, signe que l'automne était clairement arrivé. Des bourrasques de vent faisaient virevolter les feuilles déjà tombées à terre mais Ron et Harry ne prêtaient pas attention à la beauté de ce spectacle, trop occupés par la discussion ou plutôt par la non-discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Hagrid.

- Tu as vu, dès que l'on fait référence au cambriolage de Gringotts, Hagrid se renferme. Dit Ron, agacé, en shootant dans une pierre sous le coup de la frustration. Notre enquête n'avance à rien !

Harry esquissa un sourire devant le terme utilisé par Ron, il prenait cette histoire très à cœur étant très curieux par nature, et le brun n'allait pas le lui reprocher vu qu'il était pareil que lui, voir pire encore.

- Si justement ! Le fait qu'il refuse d'en parler et son regard fuyant lorsque j'ai parlé du coffre 713, montre bien qu'il nous cache quelque chose ! affirma Harry, fier de sa déduction. Et nous allons devoir le découvrir par nous-mêmes.

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Ron et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'ils traversèrent le parc pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors.

L'opportunité se présenta quelques jours plus tard, le vendredi en sortant de métamorphose, Harry repéra le garde chasse qui tentait visiblement de se fondre dans la masse, autant dire que c'était un échec total. Hagrid ne cessait de regarder de droite à gauche, comme s'il ne voulait pas être repéré.

Un élève le salua et il tressaillit en bredouillant qu'il faisait juste une petite balade dans le château, là Harry et Ron sentirent que quelque chose se tramait. Ayant fini les cours, ils suivirent à distance le garde-chasse qui allait en direction des escaliers.

Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent fut bientôt vide d'élèves et ils durent faire preuve de discrétion pour ne pas se faire repérer par Hagrid. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'ils suivirent le demi-géant jusqu'au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, celui dont Dumbledore avait interdit l'accès.

Ils se camouflèrent derrière une armure et regardèrent Hagrid sortir un parapluie rose et d'un simple « Alohomora » la porte s'ouvrit, le garde-chasse s'y engouffra et referma directement la porte.

- Tu crois qu'il fait quoi dans cette pièce ? Chuchota Ron, un peu inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry, mais nous le saurons dès qu'il sera sorti !

Les deux jeunes sorciers patientèrent quelques minutes avant de voir sortir Hagrid, visiblement plus détendu, il se dépêcha néanmoins de quitter le couloir de peur d'être repéré.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas vers la porte qu'un bruit métallique retentit, dans un même mouvement ils se retournèrent pour voir un Neville écrasé par une armure.

Aussitôt, ils allèrent se porter à son secours, lui demanda au passage la raison de sa présence si près du couloir interdit.

- Je cherche Trevor, il s'est encore échappé ! répondit piteusement Neville. Mais vous, que faites vous là ?

L'échange de regard entre les deux amis, bien que bref, lui suffit pour se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il décida d'imiter le regard perçant d'Augusta Londubat, sa grand-mère, ce regard-là portait généralement ses fruits. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception même si le fait que ce soit Neville qui l'effectue réduisait de beaucoup son effet.

- Bon ok, avoua Harry, on a suivit Hagrid parce qu'il nous cache quelque chose et d'après nos conclusions ce quelque chose se trouve derrière cette porte. Dit-il en pointant du doigt la porte en question.

Neville réfléchit quelques secondes et décida de croire ce que lui disait Harry. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il suivit ses camarades vers la porte. Le rouquin saisit la poignée et l'actionna, celle-ci s'ouvrit, Hagrid ayant oublié de sceller de nouveau la porte en partant de façon précipitée.

Une fois la porte ouverte, ils furent stupéfait de découvrir un chien à trois têtes qui remplissait tout l'espace. De la bave s'écoulait des gueules ouvertes et Neville suivit des yeux le chemin que parcourait la salive du chien jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Ce fut la poigne de Ron qui le sortit de son engourdissement.

Trois grognements s'élevèrent et les têtes du chien fondirent sur eux. Les réflexes d'Harry les sauvèrent in extremis, d'une main il avait ouvert la porte et poussé de l'autre ses deux amis à l'extérieur dans un concert de hurlement lorsque le chien avait attaqué.

Ils refermèrent avec peine la porte et Harry jeta un « Collaporta » pour la verrouiller.

Tout tremblant ils s'éloignèrent de la porte, se remettant peu à peu de leurs émotions.

- Mais pourquoi Hagrid garde cette bestiole ici ! Ce chien pourrait tuer quelqu'un ! S'écria Ron avant de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Neville, qui était devenu livide, reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs, se remémorant par la même occasion ce qu'il avait vu.

- Je suis pas sûr…mais je crois avoir vu une sorte de trappe à côté de ses énormes pattes. Dit Neville d'une voix tremblotante.

Ces deux amis décidèrent de garder cette information dans un coin de leur tête, leur frayeur était encore trop présente pour qu'ils puissent analyser quoi que ce soit.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ron bouscula Hermione qui lâcha les livres qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, dit-elle exaspérée en se baissant pour ramasser les ouvrages tombés à terre.

Mais il ne répondit pas et suivit ses camarades dans la salle commune, Hermione vit son air pensif et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour ne pas qu'il lui réponde. Un coup d'œil aux deux autres lui fit constater qu'ils étaient dans le même état. Elle poursuivit sa route, ayant des livres à lire, mais se demandant la raison de leur étrange comportement.

Myra déambulait dans les couloirs du château, Blaise avait cours et elle ne pouvait donc pas aller le voir, lorsqu'une pression sur sa poitrine la fit se stopper, cela n'était pas douloureux mais la jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas la raison de cette sensation soudaine. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention et poursuivit sa balade dans les couloirs déserts, mais plus elle marchait plus la sensation se renforçait et se transformait en attraction.

La jeune Prewett laissa la curiosité prendre le dessus et parcourut les couloirs en trottinant, suivant son instinct pour se rendre dans la direction qui lui semblait être la bonne. Cela se confirma lorsque la sensation d'oppression disparue pour se transformer en une boule de chaleur qui lui réchauffa délicieusement le corps.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant qu'elle se situait non loin du couloir interdit. Son instinct lui disait de se rendre là-bas pour découvrir la raison de cette attraction mais la crainte de violer le règlement était aussi présente.

Un miaulement la fit sursauter et elle se retrouva face à une chatte à la fourrure grisâtre et aux yeux d'un jaune luisant, Myra recula d'un pas en reconnaissant Miss Teigne.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe de la croiser et Myra jugea préférable de s'éloigner du couloir interdit, malgré la boule de chaleur qui la poussait à se rendre là-bas, elle tourna les talons et fila loin de cet endroit.

Plus elle s'éloignait plus la sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine s'amenuisait pour finir par disparaître, la laissant exténuée. Myra décida d'aller se reposer au bord du lac, elle passa donc par sa salle commune pour avoir de quoi lire avant de se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard.

Une boule de poil fonça vers elle lorsqu'elle passa les grandes portes et Myra eut un doux sourire en reconnaissant son adorable chaton, elle lui administra quelques caresses avant de poursuivre sa route, Freya sur ses talons.

Elle s'installa sous un arbre, au bord du lac, Freya se roula en boule et fit une sieste pendant que Myra lisait son livre pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelqu'un se poster devant elle, Myra stoppa sa lecture pour relever la tête en direction de l'inconnu.

- Salut, je suis Anthony Goldstein, dit le garçon en lui souriant, je suis en première année à Serdaigle comme toi, poursuivit-il en voyant l'air un peu perdu de la jeune fille.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Anthony était plutôt beau avec ses cheveux coiffés en épis et ses yeux bleus perçants, et son visage poupon lui donnait un petit air mutin.

- Euh…je suis Myra Prewett, dit-elle sans savoir vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Elle reçut en retour un sourire éblouissant ainsi qu'un petit rire.

- Je sais qui tu es, nous sommes dans la même classe, mais tu sembles trop timide pour faire le premier pas alors quand je t'ai vu là toute seule, j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! dit-il en posant son regard à côté de Myra. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en enlevant son sac pour qu'il puisse s'installer à ses côtés.

Ils se mirent à parler du livre que tenait Myra, enfin c'était plutôt Anthony qui parlait et Myra qui écoutait. Il s'arrangeait pour la faire rire le plus souvent possible afin de la décontracter pour qu'elle se lâche en sa présence.

- Pourquoi tu viens au bord du lac, il fait de plus en plus froid et la majorité des élèves restent dans leur salle commune. Demanda Anthony après un bref moment de silence où ils avaient contemplé le lac.

- Je m'y sens bien, et puis le Calmar géant vient parfois au bord de la rive, dans ces cas-là je trempe mes pieds dans le lac et je lui parle, dit-elle songeuse.

- Tu lui parles, et il te répond ?! répondit du tac au tac le Serdaigle faisant rire la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je me sens bien dans ces moments là, ça me permet de m'évader…

Il la regarda longuement, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que cette fille se sentait seule, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à aller lui parler, ça et son regard doux lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec son chaton.

- Tu me présentes ton ami le Calmar ? demanda-t-il en faisant une moue amusée.

- Pas aujourd'hui il fait trop froid, rentrons !

Il se leva et l'aida à se relever, puis Myra se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires et réveilla Freya avant de rentrer au château en compagnie d'Anthony.

Aujourd'hui était le jour d'Halloween, mais cela ne semblait pas perturber outre mesure le professeur Flitwick qui s'installait sur sa pile de livres pour pouvoir donner son cours. Il allait enseigner le sortilège de lévitation, un peu anxieux quant aux résultats étant donné que peu d'élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentards étaient parvenus à l'exécuter correctement la veille.

Le professeur Flitwick répartit ses élèves par deux, Harry se retrouvant avec Seamus Finnigan et Ron devant accomplir l'exercice avec Hermione Granger qui soupira pour montrer sa désolation, faisant grogner par la même occasion le rouquin.

- Le sortilège que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui est un sort de Lévitation, le « Wingardium Leviosa », dit d'une voix flutée le professeur, s'en suivit des explications sur la façon de le prononcer ainsi que sur les mouvements de la main et du poignet.

Il effectua une démonstration et toutes les plumes présentent devant lui rejoignirent chacune un élève. Tous les élèves se mirent au travail et bientôt on entendit un concert de « Wingardium Leviosa » plus ou moins bien prononcé.

Seamus fit exploser sa plume, sous le regard médusé d'Harry tandis que Ron brassait plus d'air qu'autre chose en récitant sa formule. Hermione le réprimanda et prit un ton professoral pour lui expliquer la raison de son échec, exaspérant par la même occasion son coéquipier.

- Si tu te crois si forte, fais-le donc ! Cria Ron sous le coup de l'énervement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta et effectua correctement le sortilège, la plume s'éleva un mètre au-dessus d'eux, faisant presque tomber le professeur Flitwick de sa pile de livres tellement il était ravi.

- Félicitation Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama le professeur de Sortilège.

Ron garda sa mine renfrognée jusqu'à la fin du cours. Une fois sortit de la classe, il put s'énerver contre la jeune sorcière sans risquer de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

- Cette fille se croit vraiment supérieure à tout le monde, pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis, cracha presque Ron, blessé dans son amour propre.

La concernée les bouscula, Harry et lui, et ils purent clairement voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Visiblement elle n'a pas apprécié ce que tu as dis sur elle, déclara simplement Harry en suivant du regard la silhouette d'Hermione.

Ron eut une mine coupable et s'en voulut d'avoir été si incisif. Hermione ne pointa pas le bout de son nez de la journée, accentuant le sentiment de culpabilité de Ron.

Myra marchait en direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'une personne, sortit d'une tapisserie, lui sauta dessus, la faisant crier de surprise. Elle se tourna vers son agresseur et fut étonnée de découvrir Goyle en train de rigoler, fier de son coup. Drago, Blaise et Crabbe se tenaient au niveau de la tapisserie qui était en fait une porte déguisée.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais Malfoy m'y a contraint, se sentit obligé de préciser Goyle.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en soupirant, faisant ricaner Draco. Blaise se plaça à côté d'elle en souriant et lui tapota la tête.

- Ca t'apprendra à me tromper avec un autre, dit-il en prenant une intonation indignée, je parle d'Anthony Goldstein, tu sais le mec avec qui tu passes tout ton temps depuis deux semaines ! Rajouta-t-il devant l'incompréhension de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu es jaloux Blaise ?! demanda-t-elle effarée avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Je me suis fait un ami c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

Son meilleur ami grimaça en laissant échapper un petit « oui ».

- Seulement j'aurais préféré que tu te lies d'amitié avec une fille, les garçons sont vils et ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. En plus tu as décidé d'être ami avec Londubat, un Gryffondor ! s'offusqua Blaise.

Les propos de Zabini prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle à sa façon, la sorcière trouvait Blaise touchant et lui fit un doux sourire.

- Allez, boude pas mon petit Blaisounet ! Et puis question vils garçons, je pense pas pouvoir faire pire que le Prince des Serpentards et ses compagnons de route, dit-elle en appuyant son regard vers Draco.

- Tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité, comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu pour toi !

Myra fit mine de s'incliner devant lui mais son sourire ironique laissait clairement voir ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Drago se dit que finalement cette Prewett avait une part de Serpentard en elle.

La jeune Serdaigle les laissa pour se rendre aux toilettes avant de dîner tandis que les Serpentards rejoignaient la Grande Salle. En entrant dans la pièce, Myra entendit des sanglots venant d'une porte close, elle s'approcha et toqua tout en demandant à la personne si elle avait besoin d'aide, un reniflement fut sa seule réponse.

- Tu veux parler de ce qui te chagrine ? demanda Myra tout en cherchant dans son sac un mouchoir brodé de l'armoirie des Prewett.

Un reniflement lui répondit et la Serdaigle supposa que la fille ne voulait pas discuter, elle fit malgré tout passer son mouchoir par le haut des toilettes et fut soulagée lorsque la personne l'attrapa en murmurant un merci.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda d'une voix douce la jeune Prewett.

Après un énième reniflement, Hermione laissa échapper son nom, donnant un petit espoir pour Myra de la faire parler.

- D'accord Hermione, le diner va bientôt être servis mais si tu ne veux pas y aller je pourrais te rapporter à manger si tu veux.

- Je veux bien merci, répondit Hermione tout en se mouchant.

Myra la laissa donc dans les toilettes et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, elle rencontra Neville qui se trouvait près de la porte.

- Salut Neville, dis-moi tu n'aurais pas une Hermione à Gryffondor avec toi ? Parce que j'ai trouvé une fille en larmes dans les toilettes et il me semble que c'est la première de la classe des Gryffondors.

- Si, il y a Hermione Granger, elle n'est pas venue en cours depuis celui de Sortilège, déclara Neville.

Elle le remercia et fila à sa table, bien décidé à aider la jeune fille, quelque soit sa maison d'appartenance. Neville rejoignit ses amis et fit part des propos de Myra à Ron et Harry, faisant blêmir par la même occasion le rouquin.

Mais l'ambiance d'Halloween les fit rapidement oublier le cas Hermione lorsqu'ils virent des citrouilles flotter au dessus de leur tête tout en déversant des friandises ainsi que le ballet incessant des chauves-souris qui naviguaient à travers la Grande Salle.

Le repas était déjà bien entamé lorsqu'une vive douleur à la poitrine fit presque suffoquer Myra, s'attirant les regards étonnés des personnes les plus proches d'elle. Elle massa le haut de sa poitrine en espérant que la douleur disparaisse ou du moins s'apaise.

La sensation n'était pas exactement la même que les dernières fois, elle était plus violente, plus néfaste. Myra pesta contre son mal en se disant qu'elle ferait bien d'aller voir l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'examine.

A peine eut-elle pensé cela que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir laissant apparaître le professeur Quirrell, visiblement terrifié, il courut le long des tables se rapprochant de celle des professeurs.

- Un troll dans les cachots, s'écria-t-il, je voulais vous prévenir.

Et sans plus d'explication il s'évanouit, aussitôt des hurlements s'élevèrent partout dans la Grande Salle, chacun essayant de s'enfuir, par crainte du troll. Dumbledore les fit se taire et organisa l'évacuation pour éviter la pagaille.

Les préfets devaient faire regagner les élèves dans leur salle commune respective, où ils pourraient terminer leur repas.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Ron se rappela d'Hermione et du fait qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour filles d'après les dires de Neville.

- Hermione n'est pas au courant, il faut qu'on la prévienne ! Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry, même si je ne l'apprécie pas elle ne mérite pas de se retrouver face à un troll !

Harry acquiesça et ils se faufilèrent dans la file d'élèves de Poufsouffle pour rejoindre les toilettes des filles. Ils bifurquèrent dans un autre couloir et se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible les toilettes des filles mais des pas derrière eux les obligea à s'arrêter pour se camoufler.

Les deux Gryffondors purent ainsi voir le professeur Rogue se rendre en direction du deuxième étage, alors que tous les enseignants devaient se rendre aux cachots pour s'occuper du troll.

- Mais pourquoi il n'est pas avec les autres professeurs ? Chuchota Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit Ron avant de se pincer le nez suite à l'odeur pestilentielle qui se répandait telle une vague dans le couloir.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui martelaient le sol, accompagné par des grognements sourds, puis ils déglutirent lorsque le troll apparu dans leur champ de vision. Il devait mesurer dans les quatre mètres, sa peau grisâtre semblait aussi impénétrable que celle d'un rhinocéros mais ce qui effraya le plus les garçons fut la longue masse que le troll trainait au bout de son bras.

Instinctivement ils se recroquevillèrent dans leur cachette, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face au troll. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une porte avant de se baisser pour passer l'encadrement de la porte, Harry et Ron eurent un soupir de soulagement, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement terrifié venant de la pièce où était entré le troll.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est les toilettes des filles, dit Ron horrifié.

- Je crois bien que si, affirma Harry blanc comme un linge.

Ni une ni deux, ils s'élancèrent vers les toilettes des filles lorsqu'un second cri s'éleva de la pièce. Hermione était recroquevillé à côté d'une cabine de toilette mais le troll donna un coup de massue le long de la rangée, brisant les cabines unes à unes. Elle fila se protéger sous un lavabo tandis que le troll avançait dans sa direction en arrachant les lavabos, visiblement fou de rage.

- Il faut le distraire sinon il va la tuer, s'écria Harry.

Ron et lui utilisèrent les débris des cabines et les lancèrent sur le troll tout en lui hurlant dessus, le troll se tourna vers eux et Harry attira son attention en lui lançant un bout de lavabo. Aussitôt le troll leva sa massue et s'avança vers Harry tandis que Ron rejoignait l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Eh sale troll regarde donc par là, s'écria Ron en lui lançant des débris.

Le dudit troll cligna des yeux avant de se détourner d'Harry pour voir d'où provenait le cri, le brun en profita pour rejoindre Hermione et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ils déglutirent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la porte se situait derrière le troll et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre échappatoire.

Le préfet de Serdaigle conduisait les élèves de sa maison jusqu'à leur salle commune, Myra y compris, or celle-ci ressentait toujours la pression douloureuse sur sa poitrine. Cela l'étonna, les autres fois la sensation s'estompait lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle s'arrêta, laissant les élèves la dépasser pour suivre le préfet, malheureusement pour elle, Anthony était resté à ses côtés.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Si, si t'inquiète, je dois juste refaire mon lacet, rejoins les autres, je te rattrape dès que j'ai fini ! dit-elle en priant Merlin pour qu'il parte vite.

Anthony accéda à sa demande et trottina pour rattraper le groupe de Serdaigle, avant de tourner dans un autre couloir il regarda en direction de Myra mais celle-ci avait disparu.

La jeune fille courait à perdre haleine, elle ressentait l'urgence de trouver la source de ce phénomène, elle bifurqua dans un couloir et entendit distinctivement un grognement sourd qui fit trembler les armures des alentours.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'où venait le bruit, redoutant ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir mais c'est de là que provenait sa douleur, elle en était certaine.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les toilettes des filles, Myra aperçue trois individus prostrés contre un mur, elle reconnue immédiatement Harry Potter et son acolyte le jeune Weasley, elle en déduisit que la jeune fille était celle de tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire Hermione.

Le troll s'avançait dans leur direction, sa massue se levant pour frapper de nouveau mais malgré l'entrée silencieuse de la jeune Prewett il la perçu et se tourna vers elle en abaissant son arme.

Il tendit son bras vers elle et s'approcha lentement d'elle en dodelinant de la tête, Myra ne savait pas quoi faire, le troll était beaucoup trop grand comparé à elle, son dos toucha le mur et elle regretta amèrement d'avoir suivit son instinct.

L'arrivée de Myra avait détourné l'attention du troll et ainsi permis d'épargner la vie des trois Gryffondors. Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour sauter sur le troll armé de sa baguette mais le troll ne remarqua pas sa présence, trop absorbé par la jeune fille en face de lui. Cependant il sentit bien la baguette d'Harry planté dans sa narine et brandit sa massue tout en hurlant de douleur, gigotant dans tous le sens pour essayer de faire partir l'objet.

Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du troll, il effectua le premier sortilège qui lui passa par l'esprit.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! s'exclama Ron tout en espérant que son sort fonctionne.

La massue s'éleva et le troll contempla sa main à présent vide avant de relever la tête, faisant chuter Harry de son perchoir et atterrir vers Myra qui s'empressa d'amortir sa chute avec son propre corps. L'arme du troll s'éleva et s'abattit sur le crâne de la créature qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ron aida Hermione à se relever et tous deux regardèrent le troll inanimé au sol tandis qu'Harry tentait de se relever sans écraser davantage la jeune Prewett.

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda Hermione en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Je ne pense pas, il en faut plus pour tuer un troll adulte, répondit Myra, il doit juste être assommé.

Elle se pencha vers le troll et retira la baguette d'Harry pour la lui rendre après avoir effectué un sort de nettoyage.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et la pièce fut bientôt envahie par les professeurs McGonagall, Quirrell et Rogue. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal poussa un hoquet d'horreur avant de sortir de la salle pour s'aérer tandis que Rogue s'avançait vers le troll pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien inconscient.

McGonagall était furieuse, ses sourcils froncés et son regard noir laissait supposer que les quatre élèves allaient avoir une sévère réprimande.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites là ? demanda McGonagall en fusillant du regard les jeunes sorciers un à uns.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard résolu s'apprêtant à recevoir les foudres de McGonagall, mais la voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans la pièce avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un seul mot.

- C'est ma faute professeur, confessa Hermione, je pensais pouvoir m'occuper seule du troll étant donné que j'ai lu des livres sur eux mais j'ai eu tort. Si Harry et Ron n'étaient pas venus, je serais sûrement morte.

Le visage du professeur de métamorphose afficha un air étonné avant qu'elle reprenne aussitôt son expression sévère.

- Vous me décevez beaucoup miss Granger, je retire 5 points à Gryffondor, quant à vous messieurs Potter et Weasley, sachez que vous avez eu une chance insolente ce soir, j'accorde donc 5 points à chacun d'entre vous.

Hermione baissa la tête en s'excusant auprès de sa directrice de maison tandis que Ron et Harry se retenaient pour ne pas sautiller de joie de ne pas avoir été puni.

- Et quelle est la raison de votre présence ici miss Prewett ? Demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers la jeune Serdaigle.

Myra eut une petite grimace, hésitant entre dire la vérité ou bien mentir à un professeur, mais elle jugea préférable de ne pas empirer son cas.

- Euh…j'ai ressenti…comme le besoin de venir ici…je veux dire que…j'avais une pression sur ma poitrine et elle ne s'est apaisée que lorsque je suis arrivée ici, bredouilla Myra persuadée de passer pour une folle.

Mais McGonagall ne la prit pas pour une folle, au contraire, si Myra avait fait plus attention, elle aurait pu voir une lueur d'inquiète passer dans son regard.

- Elle nous a aidé Professeur, intervint Harry, son arrivée a détourné l'attention du troll alors elle nous a en quelque sorte aidé à assommer le troll.

- Bien, filez tous dans vos dortoirs respectifs, miss Prewett je ne vous enlève pas de points pour cette fois mais à l'avenir soyez plus prudente !

Myra la remercia et fila rejoindre sa salle commune, Rogue fit sortir les trois Gryffondors de la pièce en les fusillant du regard. Quirrell, qui était toujours hors de la salle, les regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

- Je vous laisse régler le problème du troll, messieurs, dit McGonagall avant de quitter les toilettes des filles et de marcher rapidement en direction du bureau du directeur.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et gravit l'escalier en colimaçon avant de toquer à la porte, après un instant on lui intima d'entrer et elle s'exécuta.

- Minerva, le problème du troll a-t-il été réglé ? demanda Dumbledore tout en lui tendant une coupelle remplit de bonbons au citron qu'elle refusa poliment.

- Oui, le professeur Rogue s'en occupe, mais je ne viens pas pour ça, c'est à propos de Myra Prewett.

- Je vous écoute, dit le directeur en se redressant dans son siège.

- Je viens d'avoir la confirmation que l'Héritage des Quatre Maisons est bel et bien activé !

**Ca me ferait très plaisir d'avoir des reviews pour savoir si cette histoire vous plait et savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine j'espère…**


End file.
